


Hoist the Sails

by EdealHeart



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Cessie, Captain Neo, Captain Salle, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdealHeart/pseuds/EdealHeart
Summary: His crew didn't have a chance really. It was hard enough as is that their ship was tasked to chase down the infamous Green Archer, the ship that would wreak havoc wherever it went.It was made even harder once Neo was confronted by its alluring and charming captain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are not mine! Please check Buhay Kolehiyo or Sexy Sexy Universities on facebook! Thank you to the wonderful Mod A for inspiring me to write NeoSalle!
> 
> Yes, I understand that there's no tagalog in this fic. Well I based this in a sorta Spanish era. (Did Spaniards even have pirates? I don't know :)) ) No, my Spanish isn't good enough to write a full story in pure Spanish. So all English for this story.

I'm NeoSalle trash. Never have I written two stories in such a short span of time. I think its about time we have an interesting Alternative Universe story. :)) Out of the College experience sure, but a new take on the characters! Hope you enjoy this and please do comment!

WARNING: Not sure if it will but just in case I'll put in trigger warnings as it implies, some dubious content. Nothing happens but everything is only implied.

* * *

 

Hoist the sails

 

His crew didn't have a chance really. It was hard enough as is that their ship was tasked to chase down the infamous _Green Archer_ , the ship that would wreak havoc wherever it went. Looting all the poor ships that crossed its way.

 

When Neo was assigned this mission, he was given the best ship that the Spanish armada could give him, the _Blue Eagle._ Fast and sleek. Decked out with new canons. All the bells and whistles. It should have taken down the _Green Archer_ easily.

 

Well...it would have if the _Green Archer_ was alone. Because while there were rumors that the captain of the _Green Archer_ had a twin. They didn't mention that the twin was manning a ship of her own.

 

Only shock rippled through his men as another ship, colorful and graceful sailed towards them just as they were about to engage the _Green Archer_. With the help of the _Burning Star_ , they were easily subdued. And easily captured, Neo thought this over as the rope started to dig into his arm.

 

Singled out from all of his men, it was only Neo who was tied to this post, at the center for all to see. All of his men were bound and bundled together to other posts on the _Green Archer_. Immobilized, the only thing Neo could do was school his face into an impassive look, after all he was still a man of Loyola. He still had his dignity and no jeering from the pirates, from both the _Green Archer_ and _Burning Star_ , was going to take that away from him. All he had to do was wait.

 

He didn't have to wait long as the jeering of the crowd stopped and what remained was the noise of creaking wood. Sounding out the footsteps of the captain, who he was tasked to chase down. _Creak._ The footsteps thudded as a man in a green long coat finally made his way in front of him. It took all of Neo's willpower to not let his breath hitch. Because pirate or not, the man held a presence. Full of charm. Full of confidence. And unfortunately, his physical features could only further enhance his allure.

 

"I must say!" The captain spoke out in a baritone voice. Charm practically dripping from his voice. "I should be flattered that they had to send the great and prodigious, Napoleon Loyola to come after me." The man's grin twisted in humor. "Cess! What was his nickname again? I remember that it was quite adorable." The raven-haired man called out not lifting his gaze off the _Blue Eagle_ 's captain for a second.

 

Popping out from behind the man looming in front of him, a short girl with purple hair was grinning at him, practically vibrating with excitement. "They call him Neo, Salle!"

 

Neo's smile twitched up in amusement. Knowing inside information? Should have only been possible if there was a mole in their midst. He was sure his crew were sizing each other by now. Never mind that. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

"It really is a pleasure to finally meet you both, Salvador and Cessarina Baptiste." Neo had proclaimed, garnering as much confidence as possible for someone stuck to a post. "The Spanish Armada has spent quite a long time hunting you down. Nice to know that your reputations are up to par."

 

The dark-haired man could only chuckle as he took in Neo's way of address. Most men would be bargaining for their lives by now. Neo however had shown no sign of weakness whatsoever. "Oh please. Call me Salle."

 

"I much prefer Cess or Cessie" the captain of the Burning Star followed up cheekily.

 

Salle continued on speaking, amusement clearly dripping into his speech. "Speaking of reputations Neo--"

 

"I never said you could call me so casua--"

 

Unable to follow the movement, as it happened so quickly Neo's face was tugged upwards, forced to stare into the green eyes staring back at him.

 

"As I was saying, _Neo_ , I believe your reputation is quite below you. Truly!!?" Salle then grasped his chest as if what he was going to say was a personal affront to him instead. "I had heard not a single word ever mentioning anything about your _smothering_ beauty."

 

Cess had started to giggle, inciting the laughter and jeers of all the pirates surrounding them. Neo's face couldn't help but color in embarrassment. What was the green-cloaked man intending?

 

The man’s smug grin had only widened as he took in Neo’s new shade of complexion. “My oh my! And here I thought you were already a beauty” The man blew out a whistle. “I wonder. How far exactly does that blush travel?”

 

Neo, feeling his blood boil, shook his head out of the captain’s grip. His eyes now glaring at him, clearly dripping with distaste. “How about we start taking this seriously? I don’t have the patience for such tasteless games!”

 

His words had only incited the jeering even further. Clearly mocking his words. Salle was almost bent up from laughing at Neo’s statement. “Oh Cess! Look at him making demands when he’s in no position to bargain.”

 

Cessie was still laughing as she shook her head and patted Salle on the back. “Looks like he’s a feisty one, Salle. You’ve got your hands full with this one.”

 

Salle had stopped his laughing, his face now donning a smile once more. A bit fond if you asked Neo. A bit _too_ fond. Salle then walked up to Neo, peering into his blue eyes. “No complaints from me. It’s a challenge I’m excited to take”

 

Neo strongly forced himself not to give Salle an eyeroll. They were clearly getting off track. “How about we start discussing what you want to do with me and my crew?” Neo uttered out, trying not to let the frustration get the best of him.

 

Once again Salle had taken ahold of Neo’s chin, pulling it up so that Salle could get a good look at his face. “Hmmm” he hummed out, his voice now taking on a different tone, causing Neo’s body to shiver. _Sultry_ was the only way to describe it. “Indeed, what exactly _should_ we do with you.”

 

Neo tried to shake his head out of Salle’s grasp once more but Salle made sure to tighten his grip this time. “Those blue eyes. That beauty mark. Your slim waist.” Salle made it a point to have a quick glance at his body as he said that, only to have it return back up. “Your fair complexion. _And_ your thin, plump, satin lips.” Salle said as he ran his thumb over them. “You’ll surely pick up a pretty penny if we sell you for certain _services_.”

 

Neo’s eyes narrowed as no one on the ship, not even his men misunderstood what kind of services, Salle would sell him to. It definitely wasn’t for hard labor that was for certain.

 

Swallowing up his pride, Neo took a deep breath and tried to stay composed. “You can do whatever you want with the ship or even with me. Just as long as my men are able to make it home unharmed!”

 

Neo could hear his men now arguing. Showing their sign of disagreement. Howling and screaming that they won’t leave him behind. Salle took one look at Neo, assessing him and his gaze went up behind him. Looking at where his men were probably tied up. “Oh all of you shut your traps!!” His voice sounded throughout the boat, effectively silencing everyone up. Salle’s gaze went back to Neo, a grin now on his face. “Can’t you see that we’re striking a deal?”

 

Cessie practically skipped her way towards Salle’s side, leaning her weight on him as she tugged on his sleeve. “Oooh!! Salle!! Isn’t that great. He’s so loyal, isn’t he?” Cessie practically cooed. “Almost like a pet. Maybe you should keep him instead?”

 

His men didn’t appreciate what Cessie was saying as they scoffed at what she said. Neo didn’t appreciate it either as his face twisted into a scowl. He refused to be anyone’s pet.

 

Salle however just found amusement at the new emotion that was running through his face as he tutted his tongue at him. “I don’t know Cess. Looks like this one has a rebellious streak in him.” The captain’s eyes leering at him, Neo felt his throat go dry. It really was hard to not react to Salle’s gaze. Neo didn’t even have a chance to edge away as Salle’s hand ran through his hair, leaving his hand resting at the back of his head. “I don’t mind breaking him in though.”

 

Causing a hitch in his breath, Salle’s hand then drifted towards the blue captain’s throat as Salle’s eyes seemed to darken with, what Neo can presume, arousal. “I’m sure that you would look good with a collar around your neck.” The green-eyed man whispered as his hand traced along the blue-eyed man’s neck, as if plotting the area where the collar would lay. Neo’s face felt like it was burning as the image tried to seep into his mind. No. He couldn’t lose focus. He couldn’t screw this up. And Salle wasn’t helping.

 

Invigorated by his frustration and anger, Neo felt his patience go thin.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Neo hissed out as he finally got his bearings. “If you think I’m going to sit around and play as your precious pet you have another thing coming! I had enough of your games and I will not be made fun of any longer! You have no need for me. Go ahead take our ship! Use it as your trophy for all I care. Or sell it and leave us on a marooned island! We’ll find our way back! Now are you going to release us or not??!!!”

 

A few seconds after his outburst resulted in dead silence, only the sound of the crashing waves permeated the quiet. Salle took a second to look at him then turned towards Cessie. The two of them looked at each other, clearly communicating with one another through glances and shakes of the head. Ugh. Twins.

 

After a suspenseful minute or so, Salle turned back to look at him. Throwing him a no-good smirk It sent Neo’s heart to a stop. “Cess and I decided!” Salle exclaimed, his voice carrying over, clearly calling the attention of all his men. “We wouldn’t be so stupid enough to steal a whole ship, one so recognized as the _Blue Eagle_. As, we wouldn’t be able to go around unnoticed in an obviously stolen ship. Not to mention we don’t have enough man-power to take care of three ships.” Salle explained to his men, turning and pacing around to look at his crew as if giving them all a pep talk.

 

Neo could only raise an eyebrow at what Salle was saying. Everyone was probably wondering what game the dark-haired man was playing at. “Are you implying that you’re just going to let the _Blue Eagle_ go??” The blue-eyed man couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him.

 

Salle turned back to look at him with a mischievous smile etched unto his face. “Well we are pirates after all. Sure we can’t take the whole ship with us. But…I didn’t say all of your cargo wasn’t ours for the taking.” Before Neo could say a word of protest, Salle’s voice boomed out in command.

 

“LEAVE NO BOARD UNTURNED! TAKE EVERYTHING! ALL FOOD! ALL GUNPOWDER! ALL FURNITURE! EVERY SINGLE THING THAT ISN’T NAILED DOWN TO THE SHIP!”

 

With his command given, all of his and Cessie’s crew scattered about, making their way to the _Blue Eagle_ , looting everything in sight. It was a sight any captain was disheartened to see happen to their own ship. Neo couldn’t help but feel his own heart twinge.

 

“You’re taking all of our supplies??!! Not even a morsel of food in the middle of the ocean?!!” Neo protested, struggling in the binds that held him. “How do you expect us to survive??!!”

 

Salle could only shrug out in disinterest. “It’s either your men sail quickly to civilization. Or! They can find themselves a nice deserted island and use the ship’s wood as kindling for a signal fire.” Cessie who decided to stay instead of help her men loot the ship, let out another cheeky laugh.

 

“Why am I even surprised?” Neo scoffed at the twins who were acting smug at the way things played out. “Shouldn’t have expected any different from you damn pirates.” Neo huffed out. By now all he wanted to do was get out of these bonds, his arms were starting to go numb. “I can’t wait to leave and never see your faces again.”

 

At his words however, Salle and Cessie had suddenly broke out into laughter, clutching their gut as they continued to laugh hard and heartily. Neo and his own crew were left to watch as the two continued on with their fit. “What’s so funny?!” Neo asked through gritted teeth.

 

After having a last chuckle or two, Salle had finally straightened himself, once again throwing Neo a grin that screamed that he was up to no good. “Oh my dear captain. I’m afraid you can’t avoid seeing our faces again. After all, we’re taking you with us.”

 

Neo’s eyes widened as he slowly absorbed Salle’s words, leaving him speechless for a second or two. His men however had started screaming bloody murder. It took a while until Neo was able to finally say something. “I don’t understand. You won’t take the ship but you’ll take me instead?! What’s the point? Why bother doing this??” He protested once more struggling in his binds.

 

Salle however shook his head and tutted. “Oh Mr. Loyola, you were the one that gave us the idea in the first place. Keeping the ship would be too hard to do, with it being too big to hide and handle. You however, are much easier to keep on board. I mean, sure! As much as we want to keep the ship as a trophy like you suggested, it’s just plain unreasonable!” Salle’s then slinked towards him, his face inches from his own as he leered at him with a provocative smile. “The famous and prodigious captain of the _Blue Eagle_ would just have to do then.”

 

Neo felt his face redden as he spat at Salle with as much hate as he could muster. “You bastard!”

 

Salle had only chuckled at his curse, looking at him as no dangerous as a puppy. “Now, now. That’s no way to treat somebody who’s only treated you with such hospitality and kindness. I mean, I’m letting your men go after all!”

 

“Oh! By leaving them in an empty ship? Don’t kid yourself, you scum. No one’s buying your nice act.”

 

Neo was left seething, completely helpless with what was going to happen. His eyes looked at the men who were going back and forth between the two ships, lugging crates, barrels and furniture on board. It was only a matter of time till his ship was completely left bare.

 

Laughter however pulled his eyes back towards Salle. His face was now much closer to his own and Neo tried to make sure that his face didn’t color from the close proximity.

 

“Oh come now. I’m a nice man. I’ve been way to kind if you ask me. In fact! I’m going to give you some considerate options right now!” Neo’s chin was pulled up again by Salle’s hand, their faces so close that their breaths intermingled with one another. Breath hitching, all of Neo’s attention was drawn towards the man in front of him. “Now _Neo_ ” the blue captain shivered as his name was called in such a sultry manner. “Tell me. Would you prefer to be chained behind bars? Or chained to my bed? Your choice.”

 

* * *

I'm planning to write a small Bonus after this. (No. There's no NSFW stuff. I don't know how.) Just posting this in case I don't have time to do a bonus chapter! Hope you enjoyed!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok First things first! I actually planned this sequel chapter since the beginning but I'm a horribly slow writer so I considered leaving that last chapter as a one-shot. I'm on break now so I just wanted to finish it like how I wanted. Don't worry though this chapter doesn't have any dubious consent. Unfortunately no smut at all. (I can't even write a decent kiss scene). So if you guys were already satisfied with the dynamic of Neo and Salle as good Spanish captain and rival pirate then you don't need to read this one because you won't be getting any of that kind of dynamic here. No angry rival banter here!
> 
> Secondly! Can I just say how glad I am that I had finally found Mod A in twitter!! I'm so glad to see their gorgeous artworks once again!! Thank you for sailing this ship!
> 
> This is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!

Neo watched as his beautiful ship, the _Blue Eagle_ , sailed away and along with it, his past as its captain. While his team would have bravely sworn to chase after him, without any rations left for them, the possibility of being left to starve in the middle of sea was likely. He reasoned to all of his crew to leave him and quickly find a way back to civilization. Eventually the captain of the ship he was on, got tired of all the yapping and ordered all of his own men to force his crew back on the _Blue Eagle_. After everything was done, Neo could only watch as his ship slowly sailed away to the horizon.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting sentimental?” the silky voiced chimed in, breaking his concentration off his drifting ship. Neo’s face broke out into a scowl, irritation slowly flooding through him once again.

Snapping his head at the twin captains, he focused a heated glare at the both of them. “What the hell was that?!!”

Salle gave him a smug grin in return, obviously amused by his demeanor. “Oh! Are you angry?”

“Am I angry?!” Neo spat out, not caring that the ropes tied around him were chafing around his arms. “Of course, I’m angry!! A sex slave!?!?”

Salle’s eyes widened at his outburst not expecting just how livid he was. Oh, but Neo was just getting started as he sharpened his glare further. “You turned me into a sex slave?!! You were supposed to kill me! Leave me to die! Not turn me into your, your—plaything!!”

Salle balked for a second as he realized just how angry Neo was. Cessie, the traitor, had only giggled behind him. Clearly leaving him to deal with the backlash. As if she didn’t play along as well. “Come now Neo.” He tried to tease. “Like anyone would believe that I would kill you. It would make more sense to keep you to warm my bed.”

“You were supposed to stick to the plan you, jackass!” Neo seethed. “You’re lucky that I was able to keep my composure when you suddenly strayed away from the script!!”

“Please Neo. We both know you’re used to my flirting by no—“

“Oh! Don’t even start!” Neo narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired captain. Clearly not in the mood to deal with his flirtations. “Do you honestly think that people would believe _sex pet_ over you killing me?? Are you mad?! Now my crew will want to engage in recovery efforts! Haven’t you thought of that?? Hasn’t that crossed your mind!?”

Neo felt his face redden from frustration. He had a feeling that if he wasn’t currently tied to this post, he would have smacked Salle on the nose. Instead, Neo could only engage in a stare-down between him and the captain of the _Green Archer_.

“Oh Neo! Don’t be too hard on Salle. He just couldn’t help flirting with you when you’re only a few inches away. You know how he is. He’s so impulsive. No better than an animal if you ask me.” Cess chimed in, trying to calm the blue captain down but her words had only invoked the glares from the two men beside her. Feeling the tension focus on her, Cess started sputtering about and making her way towards the back of the pillar that Neo was currently strung to. “Oh! Look Neo! Let me remove those ropes around you. That looks uncomfortable!”

Neo then refocused his glare back at Salle. “You almost ruined everything! Because of what!? You couldn’t keep it in your trousers?!?”

Cessie could help let out a small giggle at the statement, but she quickly stopped and refocused her efforts at untying Neo from his bonds, when Salle leveled another glare at her.

“I didn’t ruin anything! Look your crew believed what was happening!! They left didn’t they!? And why are you so worried about your crew coming after me? If I said I would kill you, they would have still hunted me down for vengeance!” Salle reasoned out, defensive of the decisions he made. The objectives were met after all.

“And you don’t think, desperation to save me from your clutches won’t spur them to move faster?” Neo questioned, throwing Salle another flaw in his plan.

Salle could only roll his eyes at Neo’s objection. Couldn’t they move past this already? “Look. They won’t even try go after you so suddenly. Not only do they need a captain to replace you but they also have the matter of trying to sniff out the mole.”

“That’s true!” Cessie supplied. Having given up on untying the ropes and unsheathing the sword at her side in order to hack the ropes apart. “Since Salle implied the presence of a mole, everyone will probably spend a good portion of the time accusing one another.”

“And of course, no one would have guessed that their mole was their own beloved captain?” Salle proudly said, as he flashed Neo a proud smile. Neo could only grimace in reply, not wanting to admit that Salle’s sly drop of information concerning a possible spy in his crew’s ranks was no short of brilliant.

Neo suddenly felt himself being able to breathe better as he felt the ropes around him slacken. He could only hope that he didn’t get rope burn from being tied up that long. Finally, free from his bonds, Neo lifted his arms up and down, trying to get the kinks out. Feeling the rawness of his skin as he stretched in a certain manner, Neo couldn’t help but let out a hiss of pain.

Before Salle could even help it, he had started edging towards Neo to check if he was okay. He was left to stop in his tracks as the blue-eyed man threw him another glare, daring him to take another step closer. “See! Right there! Reel in your emotions, would you? With the way you were fawning over me, people might have figured out that your interaction with me was a bit _too_ fond between mere strangers.”

Salle in turn threw Neo an unimpressive glare. “Oh please. Don’t just put the blame only on me! Don’t think I didn’t notice you blushing and gawking about. Not my fault you get easily affected.”

Neo let out a sound in offense. “Excuse me? Me? Blushing? Please! When? When did I do that!?” Red face and all, the brunette sputtered out, clearly flustered from embarrassment.

Salle and Cessie looked at each other with knowing glances, both clearly amused by the blue-eyed captain’s denials. “Oh. Neo, it really was cute when you got all ruffled by Salle’s flirtations and you tried so hard to hide it.” Cessie teased as she let out another giggle.

Neo made sure to throw Cessie another dirty glare. Paling a bit at his heated gaze, Cessie proceeded to clear her throat and avert her eyes away from Neo. “Umm…well I better check on my crew” she eeped out as she darted away. Skipping and making her way to her ship.

Neo was left to huff out in annoyance, unable to stop his tell-tale habit of biting his lower lip. Salle couldn’t help but break out into a huge smile. Happy, knowing that after all this time, Neo was still the same boy he fell in love with all those years ago.

“Aww, darling. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s understandable that you couldn’t control your feelings, being so close to me.” Salle exclaimed as he edged towards Neo. His smooth and suave smile plastered on his face. Neo made sure not to look at him so he wouldn’t be ensnared by the green-eyed captain’s charm that he knew so well. “I mean it was a lonely 4 years without you!”

Neo crossed his arms at that. Once again having to deal with Salle’s dramatic accusations. “Please Salle! It’s not like we didn’t meet in between. We met secretly just two months ago.”

Salle chuckled, finally close enough to Neo, to be able to pull him into his arms. “You know that’s not the same. I missed being able to see you every day. To have you in my arms in the morning and in the night.” Salle sighed as he felt his arms curl around Neo’s waist, relieved to have his missing half with him after all this time. “Those 4 years were very very lonely.”

Neo shook his head at Salle, once again having to deal with his dramatic responses. Neo however didn’t break away from Salle’s hold. Because despite Neo’s seemingly cold reaction to Salle, those who really knew Neo at all, know exactly how much the blue-eyed man cared for the captain of the _Green Archer_.  For only in Salle’s presence, would Neo ever feel himself at home. “You should be grateful that it only took 4 years. Be glad that I’m just that amazing. It should have taken around 7 years to get promoted so quickly without whoring myself around.”

Neo felt himself being pulled back a bit. His head no longer cradling Salle’s chest but his eyes were now looking up at Salle’s questioning gaze. Salle looked at him up and down, as if just by one glance everything would come to him. Neo sighed out, knowing exactly what Salle was thinking. “No Salle. Nothing happened. Fine, I admit that there were some people looking for that but nothing ever happened to me.”

Salle took another searching glance, gazing right into Neo’s eyes. After apparently seeing what he wanted to see, Salle let out a sigh in relief and proceeded to leave a kiss on Neo’s forehead. Instead of pulling away, Salle lingered his lips at Neo’s hairline, inhaling Neo’s scent, parchment and gunpowder. Oh how he missed him so.

“Did you infiltrate the system well?” Salle whispered into Neo’s ear, his hand stroking along Neo’s back. Wanting to keep physical contact as much as possible.

Neo couldn’t help but break into a proud smile, knowing full well that he did his job perfectly. “Of course! Not only are we updated with all of the current ships, routes, battle plans and inventions, I made sure to establish contacts within the regime so we are constantly updated.”

Salle pulled away to smile at the beloved man in his arms. Always amazed at just how incredible Neo is. Salle thanked the heavens that he and Neo had met each other when they were young. Both scrappy, street-smart orphans who had nowhere else to go. If any soldier had noticed the potential Neo had at that age, they surely would have brought him up as their own. With no doubt in his mind, Salle knew Neo would have made a fearsome top-ranking official. Pirates wouldn’t have had a chance if he was the one in charge of hunting them down.

Brushing Neo’s cheek with his thumb, Salle gazed at Neo lovingly. Indeed, he was glad that Neo was on their side but more importantly he was glad that Neo was by _his_ side. His and his alone. “So who are your contacts anyway? And how are you exactly planning to stay in contact with them?”

Neo hummed out a sound of appreciation, as he enjoyed the sensation of Salle’s gentle caresses. “You’ve met Miriam right?”

“Right. That scary woman. Mia was it?” Salle’s nose crinkled at the way that general held herself. She made it obvious that she viewed almost everyone below her station. Salle only knew three people that she got along with, her long-trusted friend, Iya; the other infamous pirate who frequented the Pacific; Philipp; and surprisingly Neo. “I don’t know how you can stand that woman.”

“I was able to stand you.” Neo shrugged. “Everyone else just pales in comparison.”

“Oh Neo.” Salle arched an eyebrow at him. His suave and sensuous voice, fliting into his ear. “You of all people know exactly how amazing I really am? I’m truly a cut above the rest.”

Letting out a huff, Neo poked Salle on the side “Let’s not get too cocky.”

Salle’s grin grew more seductive, pulling Neo closer. “Oooh. Speaking of coc—“

“Back to the topic Salle!” Neo interrupted, realizing that he still hadn’t finish his report. After all, he worked hard these past four years. He might as well relay all the results that he gained from his time spent infiltrating the Spanish navy. “Mia will continually give us updates and new information. I left Blue Eggle to her and all information will be carried through her.”

Salle wrinkled his nose again. “Great. I thought you got rid of the vulture.”

Neo slapped Salle in the arm. “He’s an eagle Salle! How dare you call him a vulture?”

Salle raised his hands up in defense from Neo, not wanting to be subjected to further slaps or pinches. “Sure you like that bird just fine because she’s so sweet to you but every time I try to get close she tries to bite my finger off.” And since that bird was attached to Neo, it would mean that every time the bird was back, Salle could never get close to Neo.

“Maybe he wouldn’t bite you, if you stop threatening to eat him!” Neo rebutted, raising an eyebrow at Salle.

“So it’s fine if I get eaten instead” Salle huffed out. Looking at Neo as if he was trying to make sense of him. “You would pick the bird over me?” The taller man accused analyzing the man in front of him, wondering where Neo’s allegiances would lie.

Neo however only threw him a smile. Not uttering a word, his blue-eyes were suddenly drawn towards something behind Salle, his smile only growing bigger. “Oh! Wow! God! Is that the helm?”

Salle pursed his lips as Neo poorly avoided the subject by darting towards the steering mechanism. Purposefully or not, Neo paid no mind to Salle’s pout and instead focused his attention towards the wooden helm. With a bit of wistfulness, Neo couldn’t help but say a small goodbye to the life he had just left behind.

But more importantly, Neo had finally let the flood of memories that he had made on this ship, wash over him again. Feeling relieved that he could do so without the risk of being discovered or pressured by homesickness, Neo recalled the days spent in front of this helm. Laughing, smiling and falling in love with the very man by his side.

After a moment of silence though, the raven-haired man couldn’t help but interrupt the other’s thoughts. “Four years were definitely too long.” He uttered.

Neo couldn’t help but put a halt to all of his thoughts as he felt something was off from the other’s tone. Looking up, Neo found himself eye to eye with the _Green Archer_ captain. Neo himself was confused as he could make out a sudden flood of emotions emanating from the other’s glance. Hints of fear, anxiety. Sadness?

“Have you fallen in love with that other life?” Salle asked before Neo could prod.

Neo was left stunned and before he was able to fully shake off the shock, Salle had continued on. “I get it honestly. Can’t blame you.” The man said as he looked away, not strong enough to see the confirmation in the other’s eyes. “With the Spanish Armada, you made something out of yourself. A prodigious captain, well-known by the surrounding lands where people adore you and you’re not treated like a criminal.”

Salle then turned to look at his crew bustling about. “A much safer and cleaner life than that of a good for nothing pirate.”

“Salle look at me.” Neo called out. His voice unwavering and strong, practically demanding for Salle’s attention which was easily given. Looking him straight in the eye, Neo crossed his arms and scoffed out loud. “Honestly maybe four years was too long of a time.”

Salle wondered if Neo saw how his heart stopped at his words but he had a feeling that he didn’t notice a thing as the other man continued on. “Yup. Four years was definitely too long if all that time by yourself made you delirious enough to think for even a second that I would choose that life over this.”

Salle felt his eyes widen. Feeling his heart lighten from the weight it has been carrying for these past four years. “But…I could see it in your eyes. The way you looked at your ship sailing away.”

Before Salle could get himself into a fluster, Neo silenced him with a hand to his chest, stepping into his space closer. Close enough that it sent Salle shivering with want and desire. God did Salle miss this man.

“I’ll admit I’m going to miss being the captain of a ship. Going to miss being in charge of the helm. Though it was tiring, it was still a fun experience to have.” Neo spoke softly never letting his blue eyes stray from those in green. “But I would never want to spend my life living in that world. In that land that speaks of lies and looks away from their cruelty. How could I forget Salle, all those days where you, Cessie and I were left to starve? How could I forget the ways that they looked at us as no better than dirt? How they cursed at us and pointed us to the nearest ditch they assumed we would die in?”

Salle watched as Neo’s eyes filled with anger and hurt as he recalled those days when the three of them never knew if they were going to make it. The green-eyed captain couldn’t help but feel as well, the resentment slowly burning in his chest. The world turned its back on them so the three of them swore to claw their way through no matter what. It was only through sheer dumb luck and fate that the three of them worked their way up in the underground world, strong and reliable enough to somehow gather a crew and handle two ships, with their infamy slowly trickling into the general knowledge of the lands.

“That world may be full of glamor but it’s no world to live in. It not where I want to be.” Neo softly continued, hand reaching out towards Salle’s face. His thumb gently gliding over Salle’s cheeks, hoping that this small act could help the other man understand. “The world I left behind could never be want I want. It isn’t by your side.”

Salle didn’t care if they were in front of all of his men. His body practically screaming out for the man across from him, Salle pulled Neo into a kiss. Lips sliding over each other. Sighs falling unto each other’s lips. Apparently, it wasn’t only him who needed this, as he felt a moan coming from Neo, rumbling on the surface of his own lips. Pulling him as close as possible, the raven-haired man ran his hand through Neo’s hair, nipping at the other’s lower lip. Relishing in the feel of Neo trembling under his hands, as he glided his free hand down the other’s back, slowly inching downward. Salle felt himself shake with want, letting the tip of his tongue trace the other’s sweet lips, begging for them to open. Wondering if Neo could feel all the desperation and loneliness he had been experiencing for the past 4 years and hopefully communicating to him that Salle could taste it from Neo’s lips as well. Salle tried again to flick the tip of his tongue against the stubborn soft lips and internally rejoiced as he felt them slowly parting away finally allowing him entrance. Before he could, however, a loud exaggerated cough had pulled them away from each other, snapping them back to reality.

“Yuck Salle.” Cessie looked at them with disgust clear on her face. “No offense Neo, but seeing the two of you eat each other faces off is definitely not something I missed when you were gone.”

Salle felt his eyebrow tick in annoyance. “If it makes you feel so bad Cess then I suggest you look away.” He exclaimed as he moved to pull Neo back into a kiss again when this time he was rebutted by a palm to his face.

“Not exactly in the mood to give you a kiss right in front of Cessie.” Neo said awkwardly, deliberately looking away out of embarrassment. He couldn’t help but be pulled in by Salle’s flow.

Salle tsked in annoyance. “Alright then, looks like Neo and I…” he exclaimed by pulling Neo to his side, arm wrapped tightly around his waist. “will just have to make use of the captain’s quarters. Do us a favor Cess and make sure no one bothers us until tomorrow.” He proudly exclaimed as he pulled Neo towards the direction of his bedroom, ignoring the stuttering of an embarrassed Neo and the affronted disgust of Cess as she screamed about him giving out too much information.

“Salle! What is wrong with you?” Neo said wanting to bury his face into his hands.

“How could you accuse that there is something wrong with me?” Salle defended himself, laying the dramatic pretense of false hurt in his voice quite thick. “Is there something wrong with wanting to spend time with my love after being apart from each other for four years?”

“Once again, I’m reminding you that it’s not like we didn’t secretly meet during those four years.” Neo rolled his eyes, secretly happy to listen to Salle’s dramatic ways after being without it for so long.

Salle however, as always, could see right through him. His grin only grew bigger. An arm pulled around Neo’s waist to continue guiding him towards his quarters. “Let’s go! I’m pretty excited to check out the room!”

At Neo’s disbelieving look at that response Salle could only burst out into a small fit of chuckles. “Oh why Neo, of course I’m excited to check out my room! After all I did come across some brand new luxurious furniture to adorn my humble abode.”

Neo stopped immediately, his eyes wide with realization as he snapped his head towards the raven-haired captain. “You looted _my stuff_ and put it into _your room_!!?” Neo hissed feeling his face flush with anger.

Salle had moved to rub Neo’s back in order to placate him, which proved to be somewhat ineffective. “Now now Neo. It’s no longer just your stuff anymore. Now that you’re back to staying with me, all fancy things we looted are now _our_ stuff.” Salle explained matter-factly.

Neo faced his entire body to glare at Salle “I’m still quite annoyed that you looted my stuff. I’ve grown fond of all of those items.” He grumbled out

“Oh come now!” Salle chuckled quickly pulling Neo along to his room. “I think its way better we keep those items instead of leaving it in your boat! It’s not like you’re going back to them anyway!”

Neo couldn’t help but sputter. “Well yes! Fine I’m not. But there’s just something frustrating about having all my stuff suddenly looted and having them placed in your room.” Neo crossed his arms. “I don’t know maybe I’m just a bit tense.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah probably because I can’t get over the fact that most likely everyone in the mainland would have heard that you made me a sex slave!” Neo felt his frustration at Salle’s off script decision flare up once again. Being brought to the room that held all of his old stuff irked him. As if he too was brought to the room only to be possessed like an object by Salle, reminding him of Salle’s botched cover-up.

Salle then opened the door to his quarters, relieved that he reached his objective. Feeling himself slightly flinch as Neo wasn’t quite over that problem. “Ok ok I’m sorry! Let me make it up to you!!”

“Oh!? And how will you do that!?” the blue-eyed man sneered clearly still upset. But Salle could handle that. After all he knew a _few ways_ to placate Neo.

“I’ll think about it!” Salle said quickly pulling Neo into his room and shutting the door behind him. His smug grin finding a place on his face. “But first! How about we try out my brand-new bed that you’ve told me so much about?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please check SSU/Buhay Kolehiyo!! They're amazing O.O


End file.
